Christmas Surprise
by Sheffield93
Summary: A take on what the Christmas cliff hanger might be. No spoilers.


Apparently there's going to be a cliff hanger over the Christmas break. This won't happen (well I highly doubt it) but I wrote it anyway.

Nope don't own it.

* * *

It was going to be their first Christmas as a married couple one which had them both excited. Their first Christmas as a couple in 2012 had been Kate's first real Christmas since 1998, the last one with her mother. The year after, they had managed to convince Jim to join them. While it wasn't quite like old times for Kate or Jim it did bring the magic of Christmas back. Kate had worked on Christmas Eve so they had everything on Christmas day instead. This year though she had managed to get Christmas day and the afternoon of Christmas Eve off of work. That was until a case had come up, they hoped to finish it before the day itself so that they could have a relaxing day off.

This Christmas she was going to give him a fantastic gift, it wasn't planned but once the idea came she couldn't believe it. This was going to blow him away. She managed to get away for a few hours to get him something else that would accompany it which made her so excited.

It was early in the morning on Christmas Eve that she began to feel unwell, at first she tried to ignore the pain and it worked. Nobody noticed it, she was going to be done at lunch time, the case had been wrapped up the night before and so now she was just finishing the paperwork. Her husband was at home preparing and when she got home they would begin to cook. Although right now she just felt like crawling into bed.

When she walked through the door she was greeted with the sight of her husband, and Alexis in the middle the early cooking. She gave them each a kiss and hug before going to shower and get out of her work clothes. She had managed to get through the greeting without a cramp hitting her. It had been a few hours now so she was getting concerned but it would have to get much worse for anything else to get done.

Twenty minutes later she reappeared to help with the preparations, everything was running smoothly so she just pottered about. Half an hour later another cramp hit and this time her husband saw her, damn, she wanted it to pass before he knew about it. She'd be fine in a few hours, always was. Another half an hour and she had to go lay down, she excused herself so that she could go to the bedroom just for a while and not be followed. The two Castles had it under control so she could take a rest.

She changed out of her dress and put on so lounge clothes that were more suitable for bed, got under the duvet and snuggled down. Nice and warm bed, just what she needed. She managed to dose off for what was only about three quarters of an hour when she was woken by something that could only be described as crippling agony. She tried to muffle any sound by crashing her face into the pillow but after a few minutes it couldn't hide the tears and she knew that if the music that was playing in the kitchen would stop then they would both hear her.

For a brief moment the pain subsided and that's when she felt it, a sticky dampness in between her legs and a coolness on the bed.

No, God, please no.

She moved her shaking hand down, patting the bed and her trousers. Blood, lots of blood.

"_CASTLE" _She screamed in urgency. A voice that he knew meant something was seriously wrong.

She heard the music stop and he came running into the room. He rushed to where her head was at and crouched down, her eyes were tightly shut and seeing the tears on her face he softly ran his hand over her cheek. Her face was ghostly white, none of the vibrant colour that usually was there. He looked down her body to see where she was hurting, that's when he saw the white sheets stained red and her grey jogging bottoms sodden red.

"Kate, Kate..." He said, then searched for her phone which usually was on the bedside table but this time it wasn't. "ALEXIS, call an ambulance." His daughter was stood at the doorway to his office and knew not to question so ran to the phone that was on his desk punching in the numbers as quickly as she could.

Both adults could hear her on the phone.

"Baby." Kate managed to say, it came out so quietly that he could barely hear it between the sobs that she let out as the pain was back in full force.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." He assured, he still didn't know of her pregnancy as it was going to be his Christmas surprise, the present was the little outfit that she had got that she was going to give him when they had retired to their bedroom tonight.

She took hold of his hand and rested it held it against the lower part of her abdomen, looked him in the eyes and repeated "Baby." Castle looked between her and where his hand rested in hers when it dawned on him. Kate was pregnant with his child. They were going to have a baby if she got through this.

As her tears continued to fall he repositioned himself so that he could hold her and so that he was able to whisper in her ear that she was going to be okay and so would their baby.

Alexis told them that the ambulance was on its way and would be there shortly. She looked on for a moment and the look her father gave her told her that she needed to stop the cooking and get ready to leave. There wasn't going to be a Christmas dinner today.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

I'll do another chapter if enough people want it but otherwise it is just this.


End file.
